Automatic test equipment (ATE) having multiple output communication channels may require timing alignment between those channels in order to perform parallel tasks. Channel-to-channel timing alignment involves transmitting and receiving signals at precise points in time. In an example, each of the multiple channels is capable of bi-directional functionality. Drivers on those channels are capable of being disabled quickly (referred to as tri-stating) so that their output does not affect signals being transmitted back along the channels by a unit under test (UUT). Drive enable signals (tri-state signals) that enable and disable each driver output are different from drive data signals that control driver output to drive a logic high state or logic low state. The drive data signals and the drive enable signals do not always align in time, which can impact performance of the ATE.